When You Wish Upon A Star
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Misaki was trapped in a cage and began to question about wishing for something he would likely never have. AU. SaruMi. A bit of rape (but not too much). Yaoi, M-rated.


_aa my other story! so this is an AU, hope you all like it :3 and it's M-rated, again. A bit of rape first(but it's not too much, for me)-you've been warned!  
_

_edited by **Burning Ice Phoenix**! thank you!_

* * *

**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR **

_a SaruMi fanfiction. Yaoi, M-rated, AU.  
_

* * *

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star as dreamer do_

_..._

* * *

_..._

Misaki woke up in the middle of the night. His hazel eyes peeked through the window beside his bed.

'_Night sure is long,'_ he huffed. This is not the first time woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. Not to mention his bedroom was so tiny and uncomfortable. But as long as he could live, he would not make fuss about it. He closed his eyes and wished, like he always did.

_Someday someone will rescue me and take me away. My stepmother will not be able to catch me and I will be free from anything._

_I will fly like a bird, feel the breeze of summer wind while I take a horse ride and go hunting._

_It shouldn't be that hard._

But it is. Misaki opened his eyes again and sat up from his bed. How could it possibly come true? His daily activities only included shopping in the town market and he never went alone, always with his stepmother. There was no way he could escape. He laughed hopelessly and sighed.

'_Maybe it's impossible after all.'_

Then he covered himself with the blanket and forced himself to fall back sleep.

In his dream though, he met someone and they lived together.

It was the most beautiful dream he ever had, but he knew that it would be gone and he would wake up in his small room once again.

…

…

* * *

…

Misaki is a boy with chestnut colored hair, hazel eyes, and smooth tanned skin. If you didn't look carefully enough, you might think that he's a she because of the way his hair reached down to his lower neck. Even though it was jagged, his small (short) appearance also gave the illusion that he's a female. Misaki didn't like being misidentified like that; every time a man tried to seduce him he would throw him insults, which resulted in his stepmother hitting him.

Misaki's stepmother was an owner of a very well-known brothel in the town. It had an appearance like other building. If you didn't pay enough attention, you might even mistake it for a decent shop like the others on the street. Every night, men would come to the brothel and rented women and even other men. The room would become packed until it was hard to move or even breathe. Smell of sex lingered and wine bottles piled up. Music began to play, but it didn't even sound like "music"; more like a spell which put everyone in the room fuzzy, confused, and hypnotized. It was tough job to clean up after that, and it was all Misaki's job.

But Misaki wasn't just a servant. Sometimes Misaki would be dragged by his stepmother and thrown to some guy. Misaki refused of course, and in one occasion he even attacked several guys. And as usual, his stepmother would slap him numerous times and hit him with whip. Scars healed, but the trauma didn't. Ever since that time, Misaki became used to being a toy for men. His expression was no longer lively during the nights at the brothel. Although he wasn't "booked" every night, he knew that he was no longer pure.

And every time he thought about it, he would throw up.

But what would he do? This was his fate and he could not change it.

One day, Misaki woke to a loud bang on his door and sound of his stepmother shouting at him.

"Wake up filthy child, don't you dare forget your responsibility today!"

Misaki grunted and replied, "Yes mother," before he walked to his old closet and fetched some clothes. His stepmother did not give him a proper men's clothing so he was forced to wear a servant's costume. It was nice though, with a white apron and a stripy pattern on it. But not for a man. He sighed and wore his bandana and took his usual basket.

Today, he must go buy bread and other things for the upcoming night. His stepmother reminded him (harshly) that there would be an important guest this night. Well screw it, what is so important about a guest who just wanted someone to sleep with? He opened the door and saw his stepmother waiting for him.

"Move it!" she shouted again.

Misaki ran quietly downstairs with her and went out to the market.

_I wonder what will happen today._

…

…

Misaki peeked from behind his stepmother's back. She was talking to a castle guard who happened to walk by the bakery. He was already used to it. His stepmother was convincing the guard to visit her brothel this evening. Sighing, Misaki waited patiently behind her. He was suddenly startled by a hand on his shoulder. It was his stepmother glaring at him. He gulped, waiting for her next instruction.

"Go inside and get the bread, child. And do not make any trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

Misaki stepped into the bakery. The guard had the hoarse voice of a grandfather's. He knew they were talking about him.

'Will that kid be there?'

'Yes, why do you ask, if I may know?'

'I wonder if I can borrow her for tonight.'

'I'm afraid she is a he, sir… Are you still interested?'

'Are you kidding me? That makes everything more interesting! So, can you?'

'Sure, that is, if you come.'

That conversation followed with a sly giggle from the guard. Misaki felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. He wanted to run. He felt disgusted and did not want to come back to his stepmother. But he didn't have anywhere to run. His stepmother had many connections to people that would do anything she requested for, including hunting someone down. And being hunted is the last thing he wanted.

Misaki tried to forget what he just heard. Maybe that old man would forget too. Then he kneeled to see what kind of breads were in the bakery. Some _baguette _and pies would not give any harm wouldn't they? He also found cheesecake and some mini cupcakes. But he reached for a classic loaf of bread instead. More variations of food could be made from it. Misaki hummed and turned around to see his stepmother who giving him a glare that said, 'quickly, you bitch'. He huffed and stood up, prepared to pay.

When he looked at the counter, he recognized the old man in charge.

"Uncle Fritz!" Misaki greeted cheerfully. Uncle Fritz always accompanied him when his stepmother could not. Being the exact opposite of his stepmother, Uncle Fritz always told stories and taught Misaki something new each time they met. "So today you're working in the bakery?" he asked.

Uncle Fritz smiled and leaned closer. "Hi, Misaki-chan. I see that your stepmom asked you to buy a loaf?" He patted Misaki's head.

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, she also glared at me, like she usually does."

"Keep it up. Maybe someday you can run away," Uncle Fritz winked.

"Heh, I would love to."

"So, you're free this afternoon?" Uncle Fritz took the money from Misaki's hand and fetched a plastic bag for the bread. "Maybe we can go for a light walk."

"Oh…" Misaki thought a bit. His stepmother, if the conversation earlier was a clue, would probably ban him from going outside tonight. But he would not go too far, and it was only in the afternoon. As long as he went back before the time, it should be okay right? "I'll tell my stepmom first then I'll let you know," he answered.

"That's fine with me."

Uncle Fritz handed over the bag of bread and waved to him as Misaki walked away. Then gestured "four" with his fingers. Four in the afternoon. Misaki nervously approached his stepmother and tried to look at her in the eyes. Before he got a chance to speak though, his stepmother spoke first.

"Are you finally done?"

"Yes ma'am. Well about Uncle Fritz…"

"You are booked for this evening."

"…!" Misaki gulped. He knew, but he just… Well he could not do anything about it. But he had to try. "…I know. But it will be just in this afternoon, so…"

"Will you be back before six?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"…fine. You know the consequences if you are late."

Misaki could not believe what he just heard. He got permission! He turned his face to look at Uncle Fritz, who was grinning happily at him. Maybe today will be a good day!

…

Misaki did his chores quickly and around half past one he went out. Uncle Fritz already waited for him in front of the bakery. Then they walked outside, as usual, to the border gate near the main castle. There was a big oak tree that Misaki liked. He and Uncle Fritz always spent the rest of the day, telling stories underneath it. But today, Uncle Fritz did something unusual.

"Misaki, do you have friends your age?"

Misaki frowned. A nineteen year old friend? "No." It was rare to see. Almost everyone here had children ages sixteen and below, and the adults were twenty two and older. He was the only one who was nineteen. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to introduce you to someone I know, he's nineteen."

"He?"

"Yeah. Sorry, you probably wanted a girl, but yeah, it's a 'he'," Uncle Fritz smiled. Then he called for someone behind the oak tree. So there was somebody there? Pretty sneaky… Misaki tilted his head to get a better view of this boy.

"Oh…" Misaki was surprised.

Dark blue eyes stared deep into Misaki's hazel ones. His smooth cobalt blue hair moved swiftly along with the wind and his pale white skin was flawless like porcelain. His face was expressionless which made him look a little cold and if it weren't for his normal clothes (like a farmer's), Misaki would have thought that the boy was of royalty. It took Misaki a while to realize that the boy was frowning at him. Blushing, he shook his head.

"Uh-sorry. My name's Misaki…"

"Misaki…"

'_Oh my, what a voice!'_ Misaki thought. It was like hearing bell chimes. So relaxing. He gulped. "Yes…"

"My name's Fushimi Saruhiko. It was nice to know a pretty girl like you."

"Oh yeah su—"

Wait.

Did he just call me—?!

"I'm a fucking boy!" I yelled.

That cobalt haired boy seemed surprised with Misaki's sudden reaction. But Misaki couldn't help it! He didn't like being mistaken as a girl since it brought him trouble at the brothel. But he also regretted his outburst because he was afraid the pretty boy wouldn't want anything to do with him now. He peeked to see what the cobalt would do.

Surprisingly, the cobalt, Saruhiko, laughed.

"You sure are interesting," he giggled. "Then why are you wearing a maid costume, if I may ask?"

"This…" Misaki felt unsure. "Um…just something I do for living…"

"You are a maid…?"

"More of a servant," he responded. _Now he would laugh at me wouldn't he?_ Misaki sighed as he waited for Saruhiko to respond.

"Oh."

That's it? Misaki looked up. "You…You don't think lowly of me…?"

"Your job doesn't make who you are." Saruhiko moved closer and observed Misaki, making the short one blushed again. Uncle Fritz smiled.

"Well now, I suggest you two chat for a bit? I just remember that I have something to do. See you," he said. Misaki was quite confused. Uncle Fritz was not the type of man who rushed for something. It must be very important. Misaki didn't mind, though.

Saruhiko poked Misaki, startling him.

"W-What?"

"So what do you know about him?"

So Saruhiko and Misaki spent the entire afternoon talking about Uncle Fritz, the village, the castle and the kingdom… Misaki was amazed by the fact that Saruhiko seemed to know everything. As they talked about the castle, Misaki grew excited about the things Saruhiko described.

"Every corner of the castle there," said Saruhiko, pointing his finger to one corner of the castle in front of them. "…has a large fountain inside, with flowers that bloom every year. Each also has large bells, more like an alarm to alert people if someone's coming from that corner of the castle. The bells are made out of gold and platinum. They're so noisy."

"Whoa… And there must be dining rooms and kitchens right? And they must all have a lot of food to feed the royal family!" Misaki was amused. Saruhiko smiled and described them.

"Yes. There're four dining rooms, each with different themes. About the kitchen… I don't really know. But yeah, I guess those are full with ingredients."

"Wow, talking about this is actually making me hungry. I haven't had dinner today and it's almost six—ALMOST SIX!" Misaki jumped and panicked.

"M-Misaki…?" Saruhiko jolted and saw an expression of pure horror on Misaki's face. "What…?"

"I HAVE TO GO! GOD DAMMIT!" Misaki tidied his clothes and waved hurriedly to Saruhiko, who was still sat there. "I'm sorry Saruhiko!"

"Then promise me," Saruhiko stood up, "…you'll be back tomorrow."

Misaki blushed. It was wrong. Having this feeling with another boy… It's impossible! He gulped nervously. "…Y-Yeah! I'll be here!"

Saruhiko smiled. "Off you go then," he said, giggling.

…

His legs felt like they were ripped off from his body. Misaki arrived at the brothel three minutes late and entered the room using back door. But his stepmother didn't give a damn.

"You are late."

"J-just three minutes…!"

"Yes. Well never mind. I already talked about this to that old Fritz before. I cannot believe he actually has guts to do it."

"…eh?"

"You see, child… Leaving you outside with Fritz didn't give me any good. You're too rebellious. This will bring my job down in the brothel… Watching you punch all of those men who came to you because _you_ still have will power," his stepmother clicked her fingers and a group of men came out from the darkness of the room with a dead body. "So I thought, why don't I take it out of you?" Misaki's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. It was Uncle Fritz's body. "I made a deal with him… If he dares to take you out again, I will kill him. If he doesn't, I will give him money so he can live happily ever after with his pathetic life." The men behind her chuckled evilly. His stepmother kicked the dead body to Misaki who was trembling. "Turns out he chose to die."

"B-but why…?" Misaki whispered. Uncle Fritz never did anything wrong, he—

"Just because I want to." His stepmother grinned and lifted up Misaki's chin. "You know how I love gambling, don't you child?"

"I—"

"If I ever see you sneak out again, chit chatting like a douchebag outside, this will happen to your next lucky person, you got it?"

"But—"

"Now, I am sure you have seen this man before? Lieutenant Gil, who talked to me earlier? I assume your filthy ear overheard our conversation?"

"Eh-Wait—"

"He's our important guest tonight… You may have him, Lieutenant."

Before Misaki got his chance to yell, a slimy mouth covered his and a big rough hand roamed between his thighs. Misaki couldn't reject as men started to come at him and jerked off. He could only whisper 'no' repeatedly inside his head. Then he was lifted up, brought to a dark room where prostitutes serviced the costumer. Misaki gasped but his mouth was soon covered by a cock.

Misaki's whole body shivered. He didn't know what to feel. He thought it was nice that he made a friend today. But now he felt scared. Scared if his new friend would know about this day. When Misaki was in his stage of his dirtiest moment.

…

…

* * *

...

Four months passed since that day. People in town were sorry about Uncle Fritz's death. But as Misaki expected, no one knew what the cause of it was. All they knew was that Uncle Fritz died because of a heart attack. Misaki swallowed down the truth painfully and buried his feelings deep down. He turned ice cold and no longer cared about men who abused him in bed in the brothel. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to care.

Misaki still went shopping with his stepmother, but he didn't smile anymore. When people around him asked about it, he just stared at them and shook his head. _These people don't have to know._

The more he averted his mind, the easier he could forget. Or so he thought.

Until one day, Saruhiko came to him.

…

"I thought you remembered."

"…what?"

"Our promise."

"…" Oh, right. Misaki was supposed to go back to the tree the day after that. "…I can't."

"I know."

This was getting irritating. Misaki forced himself not to scowl at the cobalt boy. He gritted his teeth. "If you know, then you should leave."

"I don't want to."

"…how do you know where I live?"

"Uncle Fritz told me."

"Didn't know you were such a close acquaintance of his."

It was true. Uncle Fritz might be friendly, but he would never tell someone's secret. And clearly, Misaki's living place was a secret too. Working in a brothel is…something taboo in Misaku's mind. Not everybody thought the same thing, but for him, it is.

"It wasn't that long ago." Saruhiko assured Misaki.

"…ha." Misaki started to walk again. He didn't really want to meet anybody these days. And what's with Uncle Fritz anyway? Why did he tell Saruhiko about his house? But Saruhiko's hand prevented him from getting away. Misaki glared and yanked his arm away. "What do you want?"

"Let's run away."

"What?"

"You heard me." Saruhiko's dark blue eyes looked deep into Misaki's hazel ones, making him blushed a little, but he kept his composure. Misaki shook his head which confused Saruhiko. "Why? I know what happened, all those gambles Uncle Fritz and your stepmother made—"

"You knew?" Misaki froze.

Saruhiko gulped and nodded. "Quite some time, before that day."

"Why didn't you—"

"I have my own reason," Saruhiko said, "…you have to believe me."

Had this happened when Uncle Fritz was still alive, Misaki would running away free as a bird. But not now. The emptiness he felt couldn't be so easily replaced with something cheap like running away with someone he likes… Wait.

Misaki stood still. Did he just think that he likes Saruhiko?

His heart thumped. _No. It can't be._ His knees found their strength once more and he turned to run back inside the brothel. He could hear Saruhiko's voice calling from him. Pleading run away with him. But Misaki didn't want to.

Should Saruhiko die like Uncle Fritz, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

_It's better this way_.

Misaki closed his eyes painfully and cried.

_There goes my dream._

…

…

Misaki woke up in the middle of the night. His hazel eyes peeked through the window beside his bed.

The small room, the uncomfortable bed…nothing changed.

_Of course it won't. I'm trapped. Forever._

Misaki trembled. He couldn't let himself cry. He wouldn't let other people see his weakness. Uncle Fritz and Saruhiko—they are important. If they saw him cry like a baby, it would be an embarrassment. Misaki approached the window, slowly opened it and walked out to the balcony. Midnight breeze blew through him, sending shivers on his spine. He could see the town and the brothel's backyard. Then there was the castle. He still remembered how Saruhiko described everything inside.

How those chandeliers hung, how those fountains stood proudly within the castle.

Then beyond all of those, he could see, from here, a land that he never seen before. It was so green, it must be the nearby prairie. He smelled the scent of wet grasses, heard the sound of a howling wolf. Misaki could practically imagine himself running in the wild, free from everything that attached to him.

As he was thinking this, a shooting star appeared.

Misaki blinked. Oh, there again!

It was a shooting star!

Misaki quickly rubbed his hazel eyes and looked up full of hope.

_This might be childish, but I beg you, shooting star,_ Misaki closed his eyes, _please…let me find my happiness…?_

Misaki opened his teary eyes. He blushed. _How childish of me, wishing something like that…however,_ he smiled sheepishly, _I don't regret it…_

He walked back in and crawled into his bed, snuggled against his pillow and forced himself to fall back asleep.

…

...

* * *

"Wake up, slut. You have a costumer waiting for you."

The voice of his stepmother woke him up from nothingness. He didn't get a dream last night. Misaki yawned and sat up, tidied his clothes and walked to the door. It was so early, but he couldn't do anything. He took a glance at today's customer. A middle aged man, he wasn't too old for his liking. Sighing, he greeted the costumer and like a doll, let himself be dragged to a room somewhere.

Three hours of early morning sex. Great.

Misaki panted as the man who hovered on top of him released his load for the fourth time then wiggled to pull himself out of Misaki's small body. He flinched and hummed. He looked at the clothing the said man wore. It was from the palace. He smirked. Even a royal couldn't resist the urge to have sex. Misaki thought and driven by his curiosity, he asked the man.

"Are you living in the castle?"

The man turned his face to Misaki and nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me about the castle."

The man frowned, but he placed himself back beside Misaki again, on the bed and began to tell the stories from inside the castle. It was like a lullaby for Misaki. Surprisingly, every description which the man told him matched the description made by Saruhiko that day. He giggled and continued to listen to the man. There was still thirty minutes to go, but it wasn't a problem, right?

Misaki was a bit interested in what the man said about the throne.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. The prince is a pain in the ass. He _is_ really good at his academics, sports, _everything_. But he doesn't want to be a prince, he said. And lately he went off somewhere and is clever enough cover his tracks so we can't follow him."

"Wow… Does he come back?"

"Well of course, he's a prince after all. He knows that if he leaves, the kingdom will do anything to retrieve him. It will be very troublesome."

"Heh… Have you ever gotten a chance to meet him…?"

"No, but I know what he looks like. He's tall, with blue eyes. Calm…something like that. Hmm, he's a good looking lad."

"You like him?"

"What? No, are you kidding me, he's a prince!" The man laughed. Misaki's heart sunk. So this man thought that being a royal meant he couldn't marry the prince, huh? Well he's a peasant. It was even more impossible, he supposed. Especially when the prince's description was close enough to what Saruhiko looked like. He smiled warmly and got up. But the man held him back. "I gave you some amusing stories. Shouldn't I get a reward?" He mocked Misaki.

Misaki sighed and leaned. "No," he whispered, "…if you want me again, you have to _book_."

The man rose his feet and walked outside the door to pay for today's visit.

Inside his room, Misaki wondered about the prince. _It would be nice if he knows what happened in this town. Like the life of the villagers. Like me._ Misaki scoffed and walked out after tidying things up.

Being in a cage is troublesome and hurtful indeed.

Today Misaki had a bad feeling. He felt uneasy every since the morning job. It seemed like something bad was going to happen. His stepmother was nowhere to be seen and it just made him more cautious than usual. Misaki took a walk in a nearby alley, in case his stepmother was on a walk on the main street. Since Misaki learned that his stepmother didn't like him going out without her, he preferred to sneak out by himself. But he never went out for more than fifteen minutes. And today it was supposed to be that way too, but…

"Misaki."

Misaki frowned. This guy never gives up, does he? "What?" Misaki asked.

"You still don't want to come with me?"

"I don't. You said you knew everything, even the bet that my stepmom made. That means you know about my rule, right?"

"…rule? I know about Uncle Fritz, but…about you…?"

"My stepmom doesn't like me being outside with others," Misaki whispered weakly, "…if she knows you're with me, I…"

"I can defend myself. It's a perfect opportunity to let her know I'm not weak," Saruhiko kept his stubbornness. Misaki growled and pushed Saruhiko away.

"She has many people to help her! I bet you don't know, just like that prince in the castle—"

"What do you mean?" Saruhiko lifted one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "What do you know about the prince?"

"Well he never gets to see what his kingdom looks like doesn't he? The man I met before told me about him. He learns fast but doesn't want to rule. Sheesh," Misaki scowled. "He'll never be able to understand what his villagers have gone through. What _I_ have gone through."

"…are you sure about that…? What if… What if he actually observes…?"

"Hell if he does. Observing doesn't change anything. He doesn't make any real change."

"…"

"What, why are you so concerned about this…?" Misaki frowned.

Saruhiko huffed and stepped closer. Misaki tensed up and shook his head.

"No! Go away—ah!" Misaki gasped. His stepmother was walking in front of the alley. She wasn't looking this way, but if she did, it would be big trouble. "Saruhiko, go now!" He began to panic.

But Saruhiko grit his teeth and stood still, refusing to move away. Misaki became desperate and clenched his fist.

"Go away bastard! Stupid! Can't you understand what I'm saying?!" Misaki punched Saruhiko's chest lightly several times. "I don't—"Misaki gulped nervously, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Saruhiko's eyes widened. "Is that true?"

"…eh?"

"What you are saying…is that true?"

Misaki blushed. He never felt like this before. And he couldn't believe the first time he would feel this way was toward a man. He backed off and nodded timidly. "Yes. I don't want you to die—_oof_!"

Saruhiko pulled Misaki into a hug and enveloped him in warmth. Misaki could hear Saruhiko's heart beating quickly. He chuckled and he realized his nervousness had gone. And his stepmother was already somewhere else as he didn't see her again in the street. Relaxing himself, Misaki let himself being embraced by the taller man. His hazel eyes closed for a moment to cherish this feeling. Then, he pulled away.

"You should go, Saruhiko," Misaki reminded the cobalt.

Saruhiko didn't say anything at first, then he nodded and on the last minute he turned back at Misaki.

"I'll get you free."

Then he went off.

Misaki smirked as tears spilled out. Just some droplets, but they still fell.

_Another promise, eh?_

…

…

Misaki went back to the brothel not expecting anything. His mood was a bit better now, but he couldn't explain the lingering wariness inside. He cleared his throat before going inside. He tip toed to his room where he usually awaited his next call. Something was unusual, though. It was almost afternoon, normally a fair number of costumers were already waiting for him. He frowned and walked carefully outside his room. However, before he made it to the stairs, a cold voice called him from behind. Startled, he jumped and turned around to see his stepmother looking down at him. Before he could say anything, a hand pushed him down the stairs.

And he blacked out. Just like that.

…

…

…

…

"…up."

_Huh? Who is that?_

"…ke up."

_My head hurts… What happened? I smell iron…_

"Wake up, child."

Misaki forced his eyes to open and was blinded by a lamp. He flinched in pain and realized that his head was bleeding. It wasn't a big wound, but if he didn't get treatment soon, it could spell trouble. He grunted and tried to recall what happened before. "…what…?"

"Child, you testting my patience, you know," hissed his stepmother. She carried something. Misaki frowned. _What is it?_

SLAP

"AGH!" A whip! Tears stung his eyes as he glared at his stepmother. A furious and questioning look was thrown at her.

Apparently Misaki's stepmother disliked it and whipped him again. Misaki arced his back painfully and curled into a protective ball. He heard a snicker.

"W-Why…?" Misaki whispered in fear. "I didn't do anything…!"

"Shut your mouth, child… Just seeing you is something wrong. The fact that you're alive was the worst mistake I ever made." His stepmother leaned in and lifted Misaki's face. The she slapped his face hard. "You almost got me there… Fortunately, you are stupid enough to let your chance go away."

"…what…?" He could feel his consciousness began to fade away, yet he tried to listen.

His stepmother whipped him one more time. "You are so stupid, child. You really don't know who you were talking to back then in the alley?"

"…alley…?"

"DON'T PRETEND TO FORGET!" with stilettos on, she kicked him hard in the ribs. Misaki shrieked and curled up again. "Yes, yes I saw you in that dark alley. Arranged a meeting with somebody who could destroy my job and this brothel!"

"I don't—I don't understand—"Misaki coughed painfully. Some of his ribs must be broken. It beginning to be hard for him to breathe. "What do you mean…?"

"You seriously don't know, do you?" His stepmother chuckled evilly. "I pity you. To miss a chance to whine at our one and only _prince_."

Misaki froze. _Prince?_ Saruhiko? He gasped and took a breath before he gave it a thought. That description made by the royal earlier… Saruhiko's knowledge about the castle's inside… It did match. But Saruhiko as a prince? Misaki swallowed hard. And he had said bad things about the prince in front of him. He smiled weakly.

_There's no way he would come save me_.

"Child."

Misaki had chills. He didn't dare look at his stepmother.

"You know what the consequences creating danger for me is, do you?"

He shook his head. _Please don't kill me_, Misaki wished and wished.

A forceful hand grabbed his hair, tugged it harshly. Misaki yelped in pain as he was being dragged deeper into the chamber.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?! Stop!" Misaki yelled at her and kicked his surroundings desperately. "You… You will pay for this!"

His stepmother stopped and glared at him. She was certainly pissed and Misaki knew it. He trembled, wanting to leave, but he couldn't as the hand that held him was tightening its grip against Misaki's chestnut colored hair. "Do you understand what you were just saying to me?" His stepmother threatened him.

Misaki gulped, didn't answer the question. He was scared. He didn't want to die but he guessed he just dug his own grave. "I—"

"Of course you don't understand… When you will understand?" Another whip. Misaki screamed, tears fell off. Was nobody in the brothel? Why didn't anyone save him? He looked at his stepmother questioningly. She laughed. "If I want to torture someone, better to do it somewhere peaceful don't you think?"

Misaki was about to give up when he saw his stepmother raise her whip one more time, but then he heard footsteps. A lot of them. His stepmother froze and immediately lowered her whip. Cautious and nervous, he looked at the source. As the voice got closer, Misaki could see royal uniforms, white with blue lines and a golden border. He gasped. A royal? How come? Then a familiar sound called his name. Calm, but with a hidden shocked tone inside.

"…Misaki!"

"…Saruhiko…?"

"WHAT?!" His stepmother stepped back. "WHY—"

Saruhiko was wearing his royal uniform too. His deep blue eyes looked at Misaki, then at Misaki's stepmother. "You have gotten too far, Miss. I was just going to ask you _kindly_ to let Misaki stay with me, but you are way too much here," he hissed in anger, "…and to think that in this kingdom actually has a disgusting brothel…"

Misaki's stepmother grit her teeth. Saruhiko walked closer with his army.

"I already ordered some of my men to catch everyone who participate in this…activity thanks to information I got when I was observing in the city. All of your pawns are in my custody right now. And next will be you," he said, "…and you will pay for what you have done to Misaki." Saruhiko rose his right arm and Misaki's stepmother could only shout helplessly when the royal army cuffed her.

Saruhiko ran to Misaki and supported him to stand.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Saruhiko caressed Misaki's cheek.

Misaki blushed and nodded. "I'm glad you came for me," he smirked and blushed again. "I'm sorry for my words back then."

"Never mind that," Saruhiko lifted Misaki and carried him bridal style. Misaki squeaked and tried to wriggle free, but stopped when he winced in pain from his earlier wounds. Saruhiko smiled and after he got onto the horse, Saruhiko helped Misaki hop on as well and they rode the horse together to the palace.

…

* * *

This was Misaki's first time walking inside a castle. Everything was exactly like Saruhiko told him. Well, given the fact that Saruhiko's the prince, it should be expected. Misaki hugged Saruhiko tighter, earning a faint blush on the cobalt's pale face. They got down from the horse and Saruhiko carried Misaki to his bedroom.

"Saruhiko…"

"Yeah?"

"You said you knew about Uncle Fritz…how…?"

Saruhiko's eyes blinked for a second, trying to remember. "Mm… I sneaked out and met him. I thought he was going to report me or making fuss about a prince who sneaked out, but it turned out he didn't," he chuckled, "…then he told me about you, how badly he wanted you to be free."

Misaki looked down. "…and then he told you about…my stepmom…?"

"Yeah. That day he told me about the gamble—I tried to stop him, telling him to wait for my move, but he said he wanted me to meet you first…"

"So that's why he asked me to go with him."

"Yes. And the rest was…you know."

Misaki felt bad for accusing and getting mad at Saruhiko earlier in the city. He tugged Saruhiko's arm, as if to say 'sorry'. And Saruhiko understood him well enough.

"…you should get some rest," Saruhiko said, smiling. "I'll let my maid nurse you…"

"N-No." Misaki gulped nervously. "I… I want you here."

"You sure?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"…okay," Saruhiko smiled, "…then take off your clothes. I want to treat your wounds."

Misaki took off his clothes carefully and rolled onto his stomach so his back now faced the cobalt prince. He flinched from the pain when Saruhiko put alcohol on it and wiped it clean. He held back tears and bit his lower lip. "…mmh…"

Saruhiko heard the murmur and stopped his movements. "…sorry… It really hurts, doesn't it…?" He lowered his head in regret. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything before. This is too much for you… As a prince I have failed…"

"No, stop… I shouldn't criticize you in the first place… You're observing… That means you know what happens in this village don't you…?" Misaki smiled weakly.

"Not enough day to understand fully though…" He kissed Misaki's wound lovingly and leaned down to the smaller boy. "I love you…"

Misaki's heart seemed to stop for a second. "B-But," Misaki stuttered, "…we are both guys!"

Saruhiko just chuckled and licked the wound. "Yeah, I know… I don't care," he whispered, his breath fanned Misaki's skin making the chestnut haired boy groan and arc his back for feel his touch. He was ashamed of what he was doing so he pulled back only to be pulled into Saruhiko's hug. "Tell me you love me too," the cobalt pleaded.

Misaki wasn't sure what to say. "I'm a prostitute," he whined, "…I'm no good for you…"

"I'm the one who will decide whether or not you're good enough," Saruhiko commanded and pushed Misaki so he was flat against the white sheet.

Misaki blushed and wiggled again. "T-The sheet will get dirty…!" He squeaked and tried to sit up, but was once again pushed down by a hand. Misaki gasped when Saruhiko kissed his back again. Now slowly, full of love. He panted as he felt his pants constrict his growing bulge uncomfortably.

"Misaki…" Saruhiko whispered again. "…will you tell me…?"

"I…" Misaki trembled and squealed when he felt Saruhiko's body press down against him. "I don't know…" He bit his fingers in anticipation. "…do I…?" he shivered and looked behind him, at the young prince. The young prince who looked _hungry_. He groaned as cold lips began to pepper him with light kisses.

Saruhiko took out a bandage and covered Misaki's wound carefully, without too much pressure or friction. Finishing the bandaging, he kissed the wound again and prepared himself. "Misaki… Just tell me. I know you know," he whispered huskily.

"I—I know…what…?" Misaki panted. He curved his back and leaned towards touch and kisses Saruhiko gave. He felt Saruhiko's hand roam beneath his pants and brushed his length. Misaki bit back a moan, but couldn't control his trembling body. "Y-You are a prince, Saruhiko…ah… You shouldn't…with me…"

"You said you wantted to find your happiness," Saruhiko bit Misaki's earlobe.

Misaki tensed and blushed in embarrassment. "You…were there…?"

"I sneaked up, yes. I wanted to see you. Then I looked at those shooting stars. Turned out you like those too… And then you made a wish."

"But I didn't say it out loud…" _In fact I online say it in my mind!_ Misaki panicked.

"It wasn't necessary for you to say it out loud," Saruhiko grinned, "…I knew what you were thinking. It's easy."

"…uhh…"

"I want to help you find your happiness. Let me find it with you."

Misaki's heart melted. He cried and moved to kiss the prince. "I love you," Misaki finally whispered, "…you are my happiness."

Saruhiko smiled and cradled the small body beneath him. They kissed a few times and hugged each other.

It seemed that wishing upon a star really makes your dream come true after all.

**End**

* * *

**...**

**Omake sex**

"_Sa-Saru—I mean prince—stop that…ngghh…"_

"_You stop that Misaki… I don't like being called prince," Saruhiko sucked Misaki's length harder and gave it __an__ occasional light __bite__ on the tip. Misaki moaned and arced his back as Saruhiko giggled. "Don't want __yell__ too loud there, Misaki… Others might hear you…"_

"_N-No… aaahh…"_

"_Misaki, should I lick your insides too…?" Saruhiko brought his face closer to Misaki's entrance. Misaki jolted and closed his legs immediately._

"_What? No! That's dirty!"_

"_Well, I'll just let my fingers roam there, then…!"_

_Misaki bit his lips until he could feel __the __sweet tang of blood on his tongue. He gasped and __thrashed around__. Even __biting__ on the pillow didn't really help. He grabbed Saruhiko's shoulder and dragged __him upwards__ so he could kiss him. "Stop… I want…you."_

_Saruhiko groaned and pulled out his fingers. "Misaki… Here I come," he whispered._

_Misaki __opened his mouth in a silent yell__ when Saruhiko's cock finally sheathed inside. They panted and took their time to adjust. After all, it wasn't supposed to be done between men. Misaki gulped and nodded slowly. "You…can move now…."_

"_Are you sure…? I don't want to hurt you…"_

"_Yeah…please, just…" Misaki whined and moved his hips. Saruhiko hummed in appreciation and started to thrust._

_It began with a slow pace, both Saruhiko and Misaki wanted to enjoy the presence of each and embraced the other. They still managed to kiss and __whisper__ sweet words, until Misaki arced his back and moaned in delight. "T-THERE…! AAhhhh…"_

_Saruhiko snapped. Looking at Misaki whose sweet spot had been poked was blissful. He picked up the pace and hit that spot non-stop making those hazel eyes __fill__ with lust and his mouth letting out drool. Saruhiko couldn't hold it much longer. He __bent__ down and kissed Misaki's collarbone before __biting __it harshly, __drawing__ blood and __licking__ it. Misaki squeaked and hugged Saruhiko. Knowing that they were both close, Saruhiko lifted Misaki __onto__ his lap, __letting gravity pull__ Misaki down. Screaming __from__ the feeling of being filled up to the brim, Misaki rolled his eyes back and spurted cum all over Saruhiko's stomach. Saruhiko himself grunted as the sight of Misaki coming brought him to the edge too. He came inside Misaki and didn't pull out until he was finished._

_They collapsed __on__ to the bed. Saruhiko touched and rubbed Misaki's wounded back._

"_Are you okay…?"_

"…_if you're talking about my wound, it feels okay…"_

"_That means you're not okay…?"_

"_I didn't say that…" Misaki smiled. "…in fact, I'm more than okay…"_

_Saruhiko smiled. Then he stood up. He grabbed Misaki's hand and kissed it, made Misaki blushed several times redder than before._

"_I will become a great King," he said with his determined blue eyes, "…and I will take care of my country so that none of my people will get hurt like you again."_

_Misaki smirked. "That's a __tough__ promise there," he giggled._

"_It is. That's why I need support." Saruhiko looked at Misaki. "Will you support me, Misaki?"_

_Misaki's eyes widened. His hazel __irises__ looked happy. "Saruhiko…" he whispered._

"_I should rephrase that," Saruhiko smiled and moved closer to Misaki's side. Misaki looked at the man who stood beside him while he was still on bed. Then, to his surprise, Saruhiko __knelt to the ground__ and took both of Misaki's hands. His eyes looked right to Misaki's hazel ones. Full of fire. Full of love._

"_Will you support me, Misaki, as my wife?"_

_Misaki froze and he could feel tears building up in the corner of his eyes. He chuckled. "Silly… I'm a man… I'm not a 'wife'…" he sobbed, "…call me your husband…stupid."_

* * *

**_wee_**

_so what do you think? i'm suck at AU, i know *sigh*  
_

_after this i have fem!Misaki and the continuation of Passion, i just don't know what to post first lol (of course, after they are all edited)_

_and forgive me for the long absence, i have my college duties :3 and like i always say, i can't promise i'll update fast,_

_but i appreciate those who keeps on waiting! thank you and i love y'all!_


End file.
